


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Winter, community: tv_universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: You know the song.Written for the "Most Wonderful Time of the Year" challenge at LJ's tv_universe for the prompt "Weather."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic at AO3! I thought it fitting to make it a Guy/Marian one. <3
> 
> (Also I apologize for the lame title. Really. Sorry.)

"I'm sorry, Guy. I really can't stay."

"It is _very_ cold," he reasoned, as he clutched her wrist and his eyes bored into hers the way they always did when he was trying so very hard to convince of her of something. Marian only smiled apologetically and twisted out of his grasp. Though the snow did seem to be piling up on the window sill, she really did not think spending a night with Guy at Locksley Manor was really the best idea.

"I couldn't-"

"Marian, please," he interrupted, "look at the storm. I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you on the way back to the castle." Her eyes darted to the window once more and she nervously bit her lip. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to risk the elements and travel through this blizzard or even that she wanted to leave the comfort and warmth of Guy's hearth, but what would the Sheriff think if she didn't turn up at the castle? She was still on house arrest, after all. And more importantly, what would Guy think if she agreed to stay with him for the night- even if was only because of a snow storm? 

Still, the fire was warm, Guy's company was much more enjoyable than she'd had any cause to suspect it would be, and really the weather _was_ awful... If she was being honest with herself, staying here longer wouldn't be the worst thing ever.

"I suppose," she said, looking up into his ever-intense eyes, "I could stay for one more drink and see if the storm has abated any by then."


End file.
